


Saved by the Buggy

by netweight



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: The Golf Cart, true American hero.





	Saved by the Buggy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of bugs". Liberties were taken.

"Is it true?"

"Yes. He ran the buggy into a lake."

"Where was the Secret Service?"

"There weren't any, the budget is gone."

"Killed by golf cart. How ridiculously undignified. What are we going to do now?"

"We haven't had time to inform the Cabinet yet."

"... You're thinking of going ahead with the plan of hiring that actor for public appearances and have us run the country via Twitter for the rest of the mandate, aren't you?"

"It's not like anyone would know the difference."

"They will when things start working!"

"Tough shit, Operation _Hole in One_ is a go."


End file.
